Haru Haru
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: "Keh. Seriously Rukia? The waterworks over a simple visit to the doctor's?" he mocks, forcing the words through his mouth. Besides, it's better this way. Because if he asks and he is right, he's going to snap. If he asks and he is right, nothing will matter because he'll be too far gone.


**Hey minna! I'd like to welcome all of you reading this to the newest installment of the 'Sing for Me' series. For those who don't know, 'Sing for Me' is a multi-fandom, multi-pairing stories that are based off a song. In all honesty, I should be finishing up the next chapters for 'Don't Judge an Assasin by her Cover' or 'Cinderella' but this has been gathering dust for some time, and since that pesky writers block has vanished from this story, I figured I might as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, nor Haru Haru by Big Bang**

* * *

_I finally realize_

_That I'm nothing without you._

_I was wrong, forgive me…_

Ichigo glares angrily at the two people standing face to face. He gnashes his teeth together as the man with dark hair and green eyes takes the sunset haired girl's wrist, running his thumb across her fingers. It takes all of his willpower to stay still as she takes off the ring on her finger and gives it to him. Chad and Renji walk up behind him, and the latter clamps his hand down on Ichigo's shoulder.  
"Control yourself teme. _Wait_."

The strawberry turns around to him and snarls. "Why? Why should I?" Ignores the throbbing in his chest, Ichigo watchs her leave. And that's when he snaps. Stalking over to him, he roughly bumps into the other man's shoulder. "Oi. Schiffer. Looks like _you're_ having a good time, aren't you."

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" He asks, his voice staying at that constant monotone that drives Ichigo absolutely. _Bat. Shit. Crazy._

"Dunno. I got bored. Besides," He gets into Ulquiorra's face and sneers at him. "I think I have to remind you about something. You might think that you've got her? No way in hell. She's _mine._"

Ulquiorra arches an eyebrow at him and he smirks-an extremely rare occurrence. "Is that so Kurosaki? Her decision to be with _myself_ rather than _you_ may say so differently. Wouldn't that indicate that she loves me more than you?"

"Cool it, idiots." Renji glares at the both of them as he steps between the two, acting as the peacekeeper for once, instead of the instigator.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be happy to oblige, but Kurosaki here seems to need a good lesson to be taught to him." Ulquiorra says, walking around the red haired man, forest green meeting chocolate brown.

Ichigo sneers back at him in response, despite Chad grabbing his in an attempt to hold you back. "Don't blame me when you leave with your tail hanging between your legs." _Control yourself, control yourself, don't get pissed, don't get pissed._

"That's an interesting threat to make, considering your status as a fruit."

Snarling angrily, he rips himself out of Chad's grip and punches Ulquiorra in the face.

_Screw self-control._

:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo stares angrily at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Messy orange hair. Hollow brown eyes. He calls it bothersome. The way that he looks. He said that it just made people assume that he's just some delinquent kid who dyes his hair to look 'cool'. She thought otherwise. She told him his hair was a sign of his 'flaming' personality. She said that his brown eyes, the colour of chocolate, was the trait that betrayed his inner sweetness. _Liar. Liar, liar, liar LIAR!_

Before Ichigo can stop himself, he throws his fist into the mirror, and it cracks, the cracks fanning outwards from where his fist made impact. Exhaling heavily, Ichigo takes a step back from the mirror and meet eyes with the reflection that stares back at. Cracked. Broken. Just like him.

_Oh, girl_

_I cry, cry._

_You're my all._

_Say goodbye…_

A week later he sees them again. Together. Clearly they wanted to be alone, why the hell else would they be sitting in Batboy's car, instead of outside with everyone else.

"Chad. Stop the car." Ichigo says quietly. Renji who is sitting in the shotgun seat, and Uryu who is sitting beside Ichigo gives him a strange look.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? Don't tell me you forgot something back there." Uryu asks, shaking his head, "Honestly, when will you-"

"No."

Everyone's attention turns to Chad, whose eyes are still affixed to the parking lot's road. "I'm not going to let you." He says in his quiet and deep voice. Understanding dawns on Renji's face, and he turns to Ichigo angrily.

"Are you fucking crazy Ichigo? Are you asking to get kicked out of school?! You get into one more fight with that bastard and the school finds out you're screwed. Ten damn times over, damnit!" he shouts at him, his hand curling into a fist.

Uryu's glasses flash threateningly and Ichigo skillfully ignores him, despite the hole that is slowly being drilled into the side of his head. "They're right Kurosaki, let it go. You can't afford that, and you know what she would say to you in this situation. If you refuse to do it for yourself, do it for her. She'll get upset if you don't control yourself."

Ichigo snarls, "Shut the fuck up Ishida." He continues to watch them, just in time to see the emotionless rock arm wrap an arm around her delicate, porcelain shoulders. Reason flying out the window faster than their P.E teacher Soi-Fon could sprint, he's out of the car, Ishida hissing warnings and Renji spitting curses, and slamming his hands down on their car's hood, growling angrily.

She doesn't make a move, and neither does Schiffer who only looks bored as Renji and Uryu yank him off the car, both of them urgently whispering warnings of various forms of 'impending doom' . All of it falls on deaf ears. Tearing himself out of their restraining grasps again, he stalks back to the car, and makes a point of slamming the door nice and loud.

:-:-:-:-:

It happens three months after the incident in the underground parking lot. Ichigo was sitting in his apartment, going over his notes for his final exams when it hits him. And the next thing he knows he's screaming at the top of his lungs, and flinging his notes into the air. The chair he was sitting on follows shortly, shattering the mirror hung up on his wall. Howling like a crazed animal, he grabs whatever he can and smashes it, upturning tables and drawers, not giving a damn when he steps in the shattered glass, or when his knuckle cracks as he punches through the hand-me-down chest of drawers his father had given to him when he first moved out.

Vaguely, he registers the pineapple and the oldest member of his nakama standing just outside his door, but he doesn't care. Barrelling over to the window, he throws them open and screams at the top of his lungs before sinking to his knees, his forehead pressed against the wall. Ichigo swallows twice, his throat raw, and hits his forehead against the wall twice, biting down on his tongue to supress the guttural moans that he knows will escape his lips.

He know. He knows, he knows, he _knows._ He knows like how he knows whenever his imouto needed their onii-san. He knows the way he knows whenever the old goat-face was about to drop-kick him. He knows, he know, he knows with absolute certainty that something has happened to her. Something irrevocable.

Something bad.

:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo was always waiting it. Always waiting for the day when his premonition from six months ago to come true. And it happens.

It's when he's across town. By the place where he watched her give the ring to Ulquilorra. That's where he was standing-waiting-for something to happen. And it does. A split second after his phone rings, it's in his hands, his rough voice demanding what the hell the person on the other line wants.

"She's going into surgery." Renji's voice is unusually detached. In the background Ichigo can hear the sound of someone crying in the background.

"So? It'll just be like every other time, why tell me now. If she wants me to go over there and make nice with Batboy just because she's si-"

"You BAKA!"

Ichigo flinches and holds the phone away from his ear as Rukia's shrill voice rips through the phone. By the way her breath is hitching, Ichigo can tell that she was the one crying. "Keh. Seriously Rukia? The waterworks over a simple visit to the doctor's?" he mocks, forcing the words through his mouth. Besides, it's better this way. Because if he asks and he is right, he's going to snap. If he asks and he is right, nothing will matter because he'll be too far gone.

"She's dying. She came back from the P.E.T scan and she's lit up like a Christmas tree, Ichigo. It's in her brain now, she's _dying. _It's worse, so much worse than the last time. She's going into surgery, and the odds aren't with her, you stupid, stupid strawberry! Why didn't you come with us?! You moron, why do you pretend that you don't care?! You better get your ass over here Ichigo, or else I'm going to kill you!" Rukia screams into the phone, but unknown to her, she's screaming to thin air. He hung up on the second word. And began sprinting a breath after.

:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo leaps up the flight of stairs, taking them four at a time, before unceremoniously bursting into the waiting area just outside the room where _she_ could be dying. No. She _is_ dying. And he has no power to stop it.

Chad, Uryuu, Renji, and Rukia are all there, in various poses along the walls. Chad is standing stoically, Uuryu is sitting on a chair, glaring blankly at a spot on the wall. Rukia is curled upon the floor, knees to her chest, with Renji's protective arm around her.

And Batboy-Ulquiorra-is watching him carefully as they walk past each other.

Ichigo ducks his head. He's here for her, and her only. Not to pick a fight with him. But before he makes it completely past the other man, Ulquiorra's hand comes out and grabs his wrist. Slowly, the Strawberry turns around and meets his viridian eyes, biting the inside of his cheek in order to keep the neutral expression on his face.

Ulquiorra turns Ichigo's palm up, and gently places an all too familiar ring into his hand. "I am sorry I lied." He murmers. "The onna…She really loves you." He turns on his heel and ghosts out of sight, but all Ichigo registers is the weight of the tiny piece of jewelry in his palm, and the lat words that seem to echo painfully through his head. And that's when he shatters.

_"Sugoi! It's beautiful Kurosaki-kun!"_

_ "I'm never going to take it off! We match now, don't we?"_

_ "Hee, it's kinda like we're engaged now, don't you think?"_

Ichigo sprints towards the doors separating him from her, and is about to break them down when strong, sturdy arms wrap themselves around his waist and yank them back from the door.

"Ichigo." Chad says quietly, and Rukia hiccups in the background.

_"Oh! A-arigato Kurosaki-kun, thanks for not letting me fall."_

_ "Come on! Just this once, do a silly face! Just for this picture, pleeeease?"_

_ "Dai suki, Kurosaki-kun, I love you."_

Ichigo rocks back out of Chad's hug as the doors open, wheeling the bed through them. Carrying her-his sunset haired princess, out and away. No longer hurting. Staggering over to it, he falls to his knees, barely aware of the rest of his nakama standing around him. She looks beautiful. Like she is sleeping. His right hand gently wraps itself around her own as he leans in, brushing her cheek gently with her other hand. Ichigo bows his head, and buries it into her hair, inhaling deeply. "Orihime…" He whispers, his voice hitching once. _Orihime…!_

_Oh girl. I cry, cry,_

_You're my all.  
Say goodbye, bye.  
Oh, my love. Don't lie, lie,  
You're my heart.  
Say goodbye._

* * *

**:(**

**I actually flipped out when I saw the music video for this song. Almost as bad of a shock as Wedding Dress... Anyways, what do you think? Don't forget to drop a Review!**

**-moony**


End file.
